How to Rock a Stevie Crush
by HopeForDuende
Summary: What happens when Zander realizes he has a crush on Stevie? Find out! A story of Zevie! Eventual GxN, KxK & of course ZxS! Follow on twitter for update news @SPCMRose.
1. How to Rock a Bake Sale

_I do not own How to Rock or any characters ETC_

**How to Rock a Bake Sale**

* * *

_Stevie's home- kitchen_

* * *

"Alright!" Kacey greeted everyone proudly as she finished tying on her apron (of course it was blinding everyone in the room because of all the sequins on it.) "We have 'till tomorrow to make a…"

"Cake," Stevie supplied.

Kacey nodded. "Exactly! So Kevin, Nelson, did you get the ingredients?"

Nelson and Kevin both nodded and began pulling ingredients out of the bag.

"Butter!" Kevin declared.

"Sugar."

"Vanilla essence!"

"Eggs."

"Flour!"

"Milk."

"Ice!" Kevin declared finally.

Zander frowned. "Ice?"

"Kevin…" Stevie began carefully. "Did you buy Ice instead of _icing sugar_?"

Nelson turned to his friend who stepped back sheepishly from the multiple glares sent his way. "Well I didn't know!"

"It's okay," Zander said, taking his normal role at calming everyone down. "I'll go get the icing sugar and you guys start baking."

Kacey jumped up and took off her apron with a flourish. "Great! I'll come too."

"Hold it," Stevie placed her hand over her friend's shoulder to hold her back. "You just don't want to make the cake." At Kacey's embarrassed shrug Stevie took of _her _apron. "You stay and bake, _I'll _get the icing with Zander."

Zander held up both hands in a calming gesture. "Ladies, ladies. As much as I'm flattered by the fact you're fighting over me-"

"We're not fighting over you." Both Stevie and Kacey informed the boy and he grinned before heading out the front door.

Nelson glanced quickly at both Kevin and Kacey. "So far Kev's messed up getting ingredients and Kacey has a _sparkly _apron. I really don't think we can make a cake…"

"You'll be fine," Stevie assured before grabbing her bag and running out the door to join Zander.

As she reached the van Zander opened her door for her and she climbed in. "M'lady," he bowed.

"Nice try Z," Stevie smiled. "Now hurry up before they burn my house down."

He chuckled as he climbed into his seat and started the car.

After a few moments Stevie's phone beeped and she checked it:

_How do you turn on the oven?_

She let out a groan and quickly dialed the number. "What's wrong?" Zander asked as it rang.

"They don't know how to turn on the oven," Stevie explained. "And the bake sale was _Kacey's _idea."

Zander grinned, amused, as Nelson finally picked up. "Hello."

"Hey, so basically there's a button in the middle you need to press first. This just stops the timer from messing up. Then just turn the knob to whatever temperature the instructions say. You've got to preheat it, so start it up now." Stevie explained quickly.

There was a few clicks and shuffling from the other line. "Uh, Stevie. The knob fell off and there's a weird beeping coming from it," he held the phone to the oven and she heard a very loud and disturbing alarm.

"What's going on?" Zander asked as he pulled into the store's car park.

Stevie shook her head slowly, half amused that they could _break _an _oven _and half in disbelief. "They broke it."

"The oven?" Zander asked, just as disbelieving as Stevie.

She shrugged and told Nelson she'd fix it when they got back, before hanging up. "Let's just get the icing sugar then head back."

Zander agreed with her and they rushed into the store, with the image of Stevie's house on fire spurring them both to hurry.

* * *

_Stevie's home- kitchen_

* * *

"This was a bad idea," Stevie says finally.

Both Zander and her returned to a mess, somehow they'd split flour all over the floor and managed to drop half the eggs. At least she managed to fix the oven.

But at least the cake was done now.

Kacey carefully began sprinkling the icing sugar over the top of the cake and both Nelson and Kevin watched anxiously. "Careful!" They both warned Kacey, making her jump in surprise.

"Do you _want _me to ruin this?" Kacey questioned and returned to dusting the icing sugar.

Zander eyed her work critically. "Slowly Kacey. Sprinkle it evenly. Make sure you don't-"

"Okay!" Kacey shot up. "I got it guys. Just chill okay?"

Stevie and Zander shared a glance.

Finally Kacey finished and they placed the cake into a container.

Nelson and Kevin turned to each other and jumped into the air, high-fiving.

Unfortunately their hands were covered in flour, sending a wave of the powder into the air, adding to the mess.

Stevie sighed as Kevin and Nelson both apologised before turning and blaming each other.

"That high-five was _your _idea," Kevin poked Nelson.

He poked him back. "Well I wasn't the one who bought ice instead of icing sugar!"

"Yeah, but at least I didn't _break _the _oven_." Kevin crossed his arms.

Stevie stepped between them. "Okay guys, let's just clean this mess up before my mum gets back okay?"

"Actually I have to go," Kacey said with a nervous laugh.

"No!" Everyone turned to her at the same time and she flinched.

Zander wiped his hands on a cloth before running his fingers through his hair. "I think it's only fair that Stevie gets to go and relax. I mean this is _her _house, she was nice enough to let us use her kitchen."

"No it's cool, we'll get it all cleaned up sooner if I help." Stevie shot an appreciative glance to Zander before going to get the broom.

Nelson and Kevin both began washing all the pots whilst Kacey and Zander worked on the yolk ridden counter.

Eventually they got it all cleaned up and everyone headed for home except Zander, and both he and Stevie collapsed on the couch in her room. "I vote for a rom-com," Stevie said immediately.

Zander shrugged and went to the stack of movie's picking one out easily. "So, in class today, a bee got in and everyone started freaking out."

"But not you of course?" Stevie teased.

"Of course not, I am far too brave and heroic for a bee to scare me," he declared smugly. "Anyway, this kid, Joe, just said 'I got this' and pulled out a rubber band."

Stevie gasped. "No!"

"Yeah, he shot the bee down with the rubber band." Zander grinned.

"Oh my god!" Stevie laughed.

Zander nodded. "Our teacher just stood there, and no one knew how to react."

"That kid ought to be an avenger," Stevie pointed out and Zander laughed, nodding in agreement.

They both grew quiet as the movie started, and Zander ran to get them some popcorn.

At one point Stevie grabbed a jar of peanut butter and dipped a kernel in, at Zander's confused look she offered him the jar. "Try it."

And so he did, and was immediately impressed. "You're creative genius astounds me Stevie."

"I didn't come up with this," she nodded to the jar.

He shrugged and covered more popcorn in peanut butter.

Eventually the movie ended and Stevie helped Zander with the spare mattress she had for sleepovers. "Do you think anyone's going to buy our cake?"

"Of course, it tastes like the gods themselves had sent it down from heaven for us to feast on," Zander said seriously.

Stevie scoffed. "You haven't even tried it."

Zander stared at her. "Baby, anything made by these hands," he held up his hands. "Will taste _divine_." And then he winked.

"Stop it," she laughed and hit him lightly on the arm, causing him to laugh as well.

He shrugged. "It's true."

"Sure it is," she smiled. "You looked _adorable _in your apron by the way." Stevie teased finally.

Zander suddenly grew quiet.

"You looked lovely in yours as well Stevie."

And something in the way he said it _almost _made Stevie blush.

* * *

_Brewster High School- cafeteria_

* * *

Kacey was standing in front of their cake, posing and trying her best to sell Gravity 5's cake. "Dahlia! Hey, want some cake? It's delicious I promise!"

Nelson turned to Kevin and whispered to him. "I think Kacey's going to kill us if we don't sell this cake."

"Or worse," Kevin gulped.

Zander and Stevie were sitting at their normal table however, not bothering to take part in the nonsense that was the bake sale. "Hey, I left my book for next period in the classroom, but the door's locked." Stevie said as she sat down next to Zander.

"Oh no problem," Zander reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys. "Which room?"

"Zander!" Stevie said in shock. "What are those and how did you get them?"

He shrugged. "Their keys to the whole school, and it isn't important."

She was about to pry more when Kacey sat down next to them.

"How's the sale going?" Stevie asked, curious.

The lead singer of Gravity 5 dawned a very _fake _smile. "Wonderful!"

"You haven't sold the cake yet have you?" Zander asked bluntly.

Kacey _visibly _deflated. "No. I even tried giving it out for free, but no one wants to buy it!"

"Ah, don't worry," Zander said as he got up. "This requires my expertise."

Stevie and Kacey shared a glance.

"Hey Chloe, wassup baby?" Zander greeted as he walked up to the girl. "You must be a hell of a thief because you stole my heart from across the room."

Kacey grinned as Stevie rolled her eyes.

"So I made this cake, and I'm sure you'd _love _to taste it," Zander said, guiding her towards Nelson who was manding their station.

To Kacey's joy the girl bought _three whole slices_. Stevie however, was just stunned that Zander had managed to sell the cake by _flirting_.

"My doctor says I'm lacking Vitamin U." Zander began again.

Stevie groaned and picked up her sandwich.

She hated to admit it, but she was disappointed that Zander had chosen to flirt and sell cake rather than help get her book.

But at least they finally sold the stupid cake.

* * *

Welcome to How to Rock a Stevie Crush!

I hope you enjoyed and review if you want me to continue this fic!

Thanks for reading.

*Thanks to tiesaretedious and johnandtheon for ideas

**Folow me on twitter for updates, chapter previews, bonuses, comment replies and more! SPCMRose**


	2. How to Rock a Kacey Date

_I do not own How to Rock or any characters ETC_

**How to Rock a Kacey Date**

* * *

_Brewster High School - band room_

* * *

Gravity Five were practicing as normal, once they finished the song Kacey stopped and spun on her team. "How awesome was I?" She asked the group.

"I actually think Nelson played best," Kevin said.

Nelson flicked his hand in an 'oh you' gesture. "No, Kevin was the best."

"Alright," Zander cut in. "Everyone was fine."

Stevie smirked. "Just fine?"

He sighed.

Kacey spoke up again, stamping her foot. "You guys don't appreciate me enough!"

"All the world is a Kacey show," Zander whispered to Stevie.

"Here's what we're going to do," Kacey smirked and flicked her hair. "Because I'm so amazing, you're all going to take me on a date-" she held up fingers as she listed her requirements. "-You've got to buy me flowers, dinner a movie. Don't forget to compliment me the whole night."

Nelson and Kevin shared a look before whirling back on Kacey. "What?" They asked at the same time.

Stevie sighed. "Let's just do it. Kacey will be crazy all week if we don't."

"I'm not crazy!" Kacey shrieked.

Zander laughed suddenly and she glared at him.

"Wait, you mean an actual date though?" Nelson asked.

Kacey nodded. "Yep," She then walked towards the door, sweeping her gaze across the whole room. "Call me!"

As she left Stevie pulled out her phone, quickly texting Kacey.

Zander peaked at her message:

_How's tonight at 7? I'll pick you up xx_

"Stevie?" He asked in confusion.

She shrugged and turned to him. "I want to get this over and done with."

"Wait," Nelson picked up on what was going on. "You're asking Kacey _out_?"

Stevie nodded as she received a response from Kacey:

_Sounds great! Bring roses!_

"You're all my friends. I'm not going to let Kacey mess with _only _you guys," she rolled her eyes. "It's not really fair if only you three have to take her out, right?"

Zander frowned at her. "You're… a girl though."

"Think of it as just Kacey and me hanging out," she pulled on her satchel and headed to the door. "That's all it is anyway. I don't actually like her or anything."

Zander frowned as she left, whilst Kevin and Nelson gaped. "Is anyone else confused as to what just happened?"

"I know I am," Kevin answered.

Still stunned, Zander turned to his friends. "We _have _to see their 'date'."

"Yeah," Nelson and Kevin grinned at each other. At the same time they shouted, "Spy time!"

They turned to look at Zander, but he was already out the door.

* * *

_Kacey's house - outside the front door_

* * *

"You're stepping on my foot!" Nelson complained as Kevin moved int he bushes.

Zander nudged them both to the side as he focused his binoculars. "Can anyone read lips?"

"Well you're blocking my view," Kevin argued as he shoved Nelson.

Nelson gasped. "Now I can't see anything!"

"Stop talking," Zander snapped. "I'm trying to see what's happening."

They watched as Kacey answered the door, Stevie handing her a rose straight away.

Kacey said something before leaving her house and walking with Stevie down the path. "What's she say?" Nelson asked. "Where are they going?"

"I don't know," Zander replied as he manouvered his way out of the bush to follow the girls.

Nelson and Kevin tumbled out, landing in mud.

"Hurry up guys," Zander said as they brushed off their clothes. "They're going to the cafe down the street."

Kevin dragged Nelson as the three of them hurried to crouch outside the cafe's window.

Stevie and Kacey entered, the former pulling out the chair for the latter. They spoke again, Kacey ending up laughing. "She said something funny," Zander explained.

"I know!" Kevin exclaimed as Nelson told him to be quiet.

Kacey ordered when the waiter appeared, and Stevie waited until she was done. Stevie must have said something flattering, for Kacey flicked her hair in an 'aw shucks' way.

"I want to know what their saying!" Nelson groaned in frustration.

Kevin reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"What are you doing?" Zander asked as he dialed a number.

Kevin shrugged. "Calling Stevie."

Zander watched as Stevie answered the phone, Kevin greeting her.

"How's the date going?" He asked bluntly.

Neither Nelson nor Zander could hear her reply.

Eventually they had to hang up, but Zander watched as the food arrived.

The drink was a milkshake, just _one _milkshake.

To the three spies astonishment, the girls _share _the drink.

"Well, they look like they're having fun," Nelson notes. Both girls are currently laughing and sharing a plate of fries.

Zander suddenly gets up and leaves, to Nelson and Kevins confusion.

"What's up with him?" Kevin asks and Nelson shrugs.

In the distance, Zander's van starts as he heads home. Trying his best to forget about Stevie's date-that-isn't-really-a-date.

* * *

_Brewster High School - band room_

* * *

"Hey Z," Stevie greets happily as she joins him on the couch. "How do you think Nelson and Kacey's date is going?"

Kevin speaks up. "He said he was taking her to a pool."

"What pool?" Stevie asks.

"_The pool_." Kevin answers.

Stevie laughs and pokes Zander's arm. "What's up Zander? You seem a little glum-chum."

"Did you really just say that?" Zander asked as he broke out of his reverie.

"Yup," Stevie kicked her legs up under her and leaned against Zander's shoulder.

He stills as she does this, and for a moment she grows worried he's going to push her off. "How did your date go?"

"Awesome," Stevie answers honestly. "It was really fun. A bit different from when we normally hang out but I don't think Kasey will cause us any trouble once it's all over."

Zander nods, although it's like he isn't really listening anyway.

"Well it's my turn tomorrow." Kevin pulls on his backpack and heads for the door. "Wish me luck!"

"Good luck Kevin!" Stevie calls whilst Zander doesn't reply.

Once he's gone Stevie turns to her best friend with serious concern clear on her face. "What's wrong Z? Don't lie okay?"

"Nothing," he says quickly.

Stevie sighs and gets up, pulling Zander with her. "Come on Zander, let's go get a smoothie then we'll watch a movie at my place. You want to stay tonight?"

"Alright," he perks up somewhat and sends a small smile in her direction. "Let's go beautiful."

She giggles as they head from the room, although she can't help but wonder what had upset him before.

* * *

_Stevie's house - Lounge room_

* * *

It was Zanders turn to go out with Kacey, and Stevie can't help but feel a little jealous, although she doesn't know why. He promised to meet her back at her house once it was over, so there was no reason for her to be jealous.

As she flicked through the channels the thought of Zander on a date with Kacey kept going around and around in her head.

At least until the door opened and Zander entered, pulling off his jacket.

"Hey Z!" Stevie called, stopping herself from jumping to greet him. "How'd it go?"

He shrugged and sent her his classic grin. "Ladies can't resist me Stevie, you should know it went perfectly."

"Of course Z," she smirked. "That's why you _haven't _had your first kiss yet."

Zander paused, wondering why she'd just brought that up all of a sudden. "Well, I just haven't found the right one yet."

"And who might that be?" she teased as she lead him to her room.

He watched her. _You_, the answer came to his head and he blushed as he answered, "Some hot, gorgeous, smart, funny lady who won't be able to resist me."

Stevie laughed as she opened the door and Zander collapsed on the spare mattress she hadn't put away from his last visit. "We need to finish the movie from last night."

"Hopefully we get it done," she flicked off the lights and started the movie.

Stevie didn't notice as Zander kept glancing at her throughout the night, wondering what it would be like to kiss her.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed and remember to review!

Thanks for reading.

**Folow me on twitter for updates, chapter previews, bonuses, comment replies and more! SPCMRose**

**HTRobsessed:**

Thank you so much! I'm so glad you liked it!

I was aiming for it to be realistic, so I'm so glad it's like the show!

Some chapters will be longer than others.

-Hope

**Suppp:**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you so much for reviewing!

-Hope


	3. How to Rock a Snake

_I do not own How to Rock or any characters ETC_

Some Zevie today for you!

**How to Rock a Snake**

* * *

_Brewster High School - band room_

* * *

Kevin was messing around at the drums as Kacey paced the room anxiously. "Where are they?" She asked for the fifth time.

Zander turned to her, looking up from his Uke. "For the hundredth time Kacey, we have no idea."

A bang sounded from the entryway before the door swung open, after Nelson kicked it. "We're here!"

"A little help please?" Stevie asked and Zander rushed to her aid.

Nelson and Stevie both clutched a side of a rectangle box object hidden under a sheet of fabric. "What is this?" Zander asked as he grabbed onto Stevie's side. "It's heavy."

Suddenly the box hissed and Zander lept back from it.

Kacey and Stevie looked at him curiously whilst Nelson and Kevin helped lower the box on the table. "Z? You okay?" Stevie asked, partly concerned and somewhat amused.

Nelson blew back his bangs. "He must've heard the snake."

"I knew it!" Zander says as he backs into the corner of the room. "A snake! Why!?"

Stevie and Nelson share a glance whilst Kevin and Kacey glance at the box warily. "In Bio we're studying reptiles, our teacher's pairing up the students. It's our week to look after Lucy."

"Lucy?" Kevin repeated as he crouched by the box, lifting the fabric carefully. As soon as he did he lept back, falling into the couch.

Nelson grinned at his friend and nodded. "The snake. Our teacher's borrowing him from his cousin's boyfriend's best friend."

"Yes. His cousin's boyfriend's best friend wants it back at the end of this week. So we're the last pair to look after Lucy," Stevie explained as she ripped the fabric off.

Everyone, bar Nelson and Stevie, gasped at the sight.

It was a glass tank, with rocks and sticks and a warming bulb. Also, laying in the middle and staring right at Zander, is a python.

"Cover it again," Zander whispers hurriedly as he covers his eyes.

Stevie lets out a laugh. "You're afraid of snakes?"

Kacey rolls her eyes as she crosses her arms. "I think everyone's afraid of snakes."

"Except you Stevie," Nelson adds. Even though he hadn't flinched away from the snake, his back is rigid and he's clearly uncomfortable.

"Yeh," Kevin agrees. "I don't think you're afraid of anything Steve's."

Said girl huffs and reaches into the tank to pick up the snake, much to everyone's terror. "Stop talking about Lucy like that," she says with a pout.

Zander finally manages to stand, and creeps closer to the reptile carefully. "Are we going to have to practice with that _thing _in here?"

"Oh right!" Kacey suddenly squeals and everyone (other than Stevie) jumps in surprise.

Stevie huffs once more. "Not so loud," she chastises as she strokes Lucy. "You'll scare her."

"Scare the snake?" Kevin squeaks, incredulous.

"Remember how we sold all the cake and made the most money in the bake sale?" Kacey continues, interrupting Stevie from glaring at Kevin.

Everyone nods.

"Well has given us all coupons to Litsers," Kacey finishes with a wide grin.

Zanders eyes widens and he momentarily forgets about the snake. "Serious?"

"Yeah he was allowed to give them out, Litsers sponsors the charity we had the bake sale for. Seeing as our school didn't need the money from the sale, Brewster High donated it."

Nelson and Kevin turn to each other, performing a rather dramatic high five whilst Stevie places Lucy back in her cage. "So, why are you mentioning this now?"

"The coupons expire today, so instead of practice I was thinking we could all go to the mall," Kacey explains as she pulls said coupons out of her purse and hands them around.

"I don't know," Stevie says as she admires the coupon, somewhat amazed at the value listed. "We have the performance at Zander's mum's friend's cousin's restaurant to prepare for."

Nelson and Kevin frown at each other, the latter whispering, "Why are there so many complex relations being mentioned today?"

Zander shrugged, a huge grin growing on his face. "Litsers though! We have to go. We have a free period at the same time tomorrow anyway right? We can make it up then."

"Great!" Kacey chirps before Stevie can argue more. "Let's get going guys!"

As Nelson and Kevin begin to follow Kacey out, Stevie frowns. "What about Lucy?"

"We'll be back in a few hours," Kevin reassures her.

Nelson pokes his head back in the room. "Don't worry Stevie. Just close the lid and we'll be fine."

As they left Zander walks up to Stevie, reaching out for her hand, which she takes. "Hey, so I was thinking…"

"Yeah?" She prompts as he trails off.

Zander takes in a breath before quickly finishing. "There's a new movie out, Frenjure. Let's go see it. Together. Tonight."

"The new romance one?" Stevie asks, frowning slightly.

Taking another breath he shoots her a hesitant smile. "Yeah, you see romance movies on dates right?"

Stevie freezes.

After a moment she looks at him, nervous. "It'll be a date?"

"Yes," Zander says before he becomes too nervous to ask.

Stevie considers for a moment, pushing away all the emotions bubbling up inside her. "Okay."

"Awesome." Zander grins and leads her out of the room.

But Stevie can't help but feel like she forgot something.

* * *

_The Mall - Litsers_

* * *

Stevie looks at the clothes, stunned by how many there are, and how expensive they are. Zander and Kevin had ran off as soon as they entered, boasting about some shoes or something.

Kacey had practically leapt at the many dresses and accesories, immediately purchasing what she wanted. Obviously the girl had figured out what she wanted as soon as she got the coupons.

Everyone in Gravity 5 knows how much Kacey hangs out at Litsers, drooling over different things.

Nelson was somewhat slower, but eventually made his way and bought a few different shirts and other things.

But Stevie had no idea what she wanted.

It wasn't often she bought _designer _clothes.

Kacey approached her, hands full of shopping bags, labeled in cursive writing 'Litsers'. "What's up Stevie?"

"I don't know what to buy," she admitted. "Also, Zander asked me out on a date." She added, realizing it was better if Kacey found out from her. When there was no one around.

At first Kacey didn't comprehend what her best friend said. Then after a moment, a bright grin lit her face and she let out a very _loud_ and _piercing _squeal.

Stevie was glad they were at the back of the store, no one could hear.

"Oh my god! You said yes right? When is it? I knew he liked you! I always said he did!" Kacey rambled excitedly. "We have to get you something to wear!"

Stevie held up her hands, trying to calm her friend down. "We're just going to the movies. Calm down."

"Calm down?" Kacey squealed again. "Oh whatever. Quick come with me."

Stevie was dragged along as Kacey filled her basket with items that Stevie would never buy. But at least they were items she would _wear_. Last time Kacey bought her things, she found herself extremely uncomfortable in the skirt and high heels.

At least this time Kacey didn't buy her anything _pink_.

"Oh shoes!" Kacey gasped and they left the clothing section to rush and grab some flats and a pair of stylish boots, that even Stevie had to admit, were stunning.

After a few more minutes Stevie checked the basket and with a small smile she turned to her friend. "I think we have enough now."

"I guess…" Kacey trailed off as she turned back to her friend, taking in her casual clothes.

"The date's tonight." Stevie said when Kacey didn't say anything, remembering her earlier question. "We're going to the movies after we finish up here."

Kacey nodded slowly, trying her best not to 'freak'. "Alright Stevie, stay calm."

"I am calm," Stevie said, although she was growing concerned about Kacey's sudden mood change.

"You're going to buy these, then meet me at the bathroom outside."

And then Kacey was gone, leaving Stevie with an overflowing basket.

With a sigh she headed to the counter and handed over the coupon. She thanked the lady when she was done.

"Stevie," Kevin greeted as he walked up to the counter with Zander. "Where'd Kacey and Nelson go?"

Zander pointed to a bored looking Nelson, who held bags of his own. "Nelson's there."

"Kacey's in the bathroom," Stevie explained as they purchased their clothes with the coupons. "She wants to meet me there to get me ready for the date."

Zander understood immediately, whilst Kevin looked confused. "Date?"

"With me," Zander supplied, taking his own shopping bags and leaving the store with Stevie.

"So," Stevie began as she headed to the bathroom. "Wait for me? I don't think Kacey'll take too long."

Zander shrugged, hesitantly tucking back a stray hair of Stevies with a charming smile. "You look beautiful as you are Stevie. You don't need to change or anything."

Stevie fought hard to stop herself from blushing. "I think Kacey would kill me if I didn't let her." She glanced nervously at the bathroom, biting her lip, before turning back to her best friend. "Meet me at the theatre?"

Zander flashed her a wide smile. "Okay beautiful."

Fighting the squeal she wanted to let out, Stevie turned to the bathroom.

She hoped Kacey wouldn't go too crazy.

* * *

_The Mall - Cinema_

* * *

When Stevie approached Zander, he stopped breathing for a moment.

It was almost too much. Stevie had on a form fitting black dress, decorated with a brown, leather belt and gorgeous silver earrings. Of course she had tight jeans underneath, but she wouldn't be Stevie without them.

"Hey," Stevie greeted, close to blushing over the way he was staring at her.

Zander took her in for a moment longer. "Hey beautiful."

"Okay. Stop calling me that right now Z," she said with a laugh as she looped her arm around his and they made their way to the ticket booth.

Zander shook his head. "No way beautiful."

Stevie hit his arm playfully and told him to shut up as the ticket salesmen greeted them. Zander bought the two tickets and led his date over to the confectionary stand.

They bought a large tub of popcorn and sat down to wait.

"So…" Stevie trailed off, unsure if she should bring it up. At Zander's reassuring smile she continued. "Why ask me out all of a sudden? We've been best friends for ages."

He grinned sheepishly at that. "I was kind of… jealous after the whole Kacey thing."

Stevie gawked. "No way. A ladies man like yourself? Jealous? Over me?"

"Yup," he laughed at her shocked expression and ran his thumb over the back of her hand. "I hope you don't mind."

Stevie smiled slightly. "Well to be honest I was kind of jealous over the Kacey thing too. I didn't know I liked you… like that… until that night…"

"I've like you for a long time beautiful," Zander said, his voice low.

A shudder ran through her body and finally Stevie Baskara blushed.

Zander, not wanting to ruin the moment, only laughed for _just _a second. "I finally made Baskara blush huh?" He teased.

She laughed and hit his arm again, lightly. "Shut up Z."

"I actually want to see it again," he continued. "Did you know I haven't had my first kiss yet?"

At that Stevie's blush brightened and Zander grinned, knowing she was imagining kissing him. "No way. You've been on so many dates."

"I've never kissed any of them," he assured her. "Maybe that needs to change though."

"Stop," Stevie poked him when he began leaning closer to her. "They opened the doors. Let's go."

Zander only chuckled as she dragged him up the stairs and Stevie felt him pull her back slightly, wrapping his arm around her waist.

It only made her blush deepen.

* * *

_The Mall - Cinema_

* * *

"Well that was ridiculous," Stevie says.

Zander nods in agreement. "We should have seen an action movie."

"There's still time," Stevie offered as they stopped walking. "We could watch a movie at my place? You can sleep over."

A flirtatious smirk grew on Zanders face. "Inviting a boy back after only the first date? I'm flattered."

"Stop it Z," she laughs. "You know what I meant."

He sobers. "Yeah, I did."

"So…?"

"So what?"

"Want to sleep over? I've got more peanut butter. We can finish off this insane amount of popcorn."

"I don't know…" Zander sighed. "What's in it for me?"

Stevie frowns. "Other than popcorn?"

"Mhm."

"Well," she begins carefully, tapping her lips in thought. "How about this?"

And then she leans forward, and kisses him on the cheek.

Somewhat disappointed, but entirely amused, Zander lets out a laugh. "Alright, you've won me over. Let me just buy you a drink okay?"

"Sounds good," she agrees and turns to her pocket as he leaves. Her phone buzzes as she pulls it out.

Three missed calls from Nelson and four text messages:

_Call me._

_Call me._

_Stevie?_

_Emergency!_

"Hello?" She says as the phone rings. "What's wrong?"

Nelson's panting on the other end. "We've lost Lucy!"

"What?" She gasps.

"Yeah I just got up to check on her, Kevin and I have been playing Furious- Oh nevermind. Anyway, she's not there and the lids not shut!"

"Oh crap," Stevie swears. "I must've forgot to shut it."

Suddenly, a very girl scream sounds and Stevie asks what's going on.

There's rushing on the other end. "Kevin found her, he just freaked."

"Oh my- Was that _Kevin's _scream?" Stevie asks as a laugh escapes her.

Nelson just sighs. "Yes. Alright well we've got Lucy back. I'll call you back in an hour when I bring her to your place."

"Alright, sounds good."

Nelson was scared of Lucy, so Stevie had agreed to keep the snake at her place. Although she realizes that it might upset Zander, she could just hide the snake in the bathroom she decides.

"Stevie?" A voice asks and she turns.

Justin Cole stands, in all his glory. "Oh hey Justin-" Stevie begins but is cut off.

When Stevie had kissed Zander, he had suddenly grown very uncomfortable and terrified. Despite all his teasing and flirting, he was scared by the idea of dating Stevie. He had never truly dated someone before.

So he'd done what he felt most comfortable with.

"There's something wrong with my phone," Stevie heard Zander's voice from behind her. "It doesn't have your number in it."

With a sinking feeling in her stomach, she turns to see Zander handing his phone to a tall blonde.

Stevie doesn't know what to do.

Her eyes burn and her stomach churns, she suddenly feels like throwing up. Her heart beats painfully in her chest and she doesn't understand what went wrong.

"Justin," she chokes back a sob. "Can you take me home?" she asks in a small voice. "Please?"

She's tempted to go back and yell at Zander, but something is wrong with her, she wants to cry. She has never wanted to cry so badly.

The thought of talking with Zander only makes her feel worse.

Confused, but realising something has clearly upset Stevie, he wraps her in his arms and leads her out of the cinema and to the parking lot. "Of course. You okay?"

Zander doesn't even glance at her, even though she watches him send a flirtatious smile the blondes way. "I'm fine," she stutters out before clamping her mouth shut in an effort not to cry.

Justin doesn't press the issue, only decides to make sure she gets home safely.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed and remember to review!

Don't worry guys, I'm sure Zander will fix this mess he's made! (I hope)

Poor Stevie though :/

Thanks for reading.

**Folow me on twitter for updates, chapter previews, bonuses, comment replies and more! SPCMRose**


End file.
